onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
SM64 Bloopers: The Death of MC
SM64 Bloopers: The Death of MC is the 13th episode of Season 2018 and the 64th video uploaded by OnyxKing67. Sypnosis MC Hammer Bro is dead and now watch as the SM64 Cast go through The 5 Stages of Grief. Plot The entire cast is at the cemetery, mourning MC Hammer Bro's death during the events of WarioWare Gold Rush, ''with Luigi crying and Bowser very angry. OnyxKing67 then says that when he visited the hospital and asked Dr. Mario if MC was going to be okay, Dr. Mario told him that there was nothing he could do, as he could only throw pills at people, and OnyxKing67 ended his flashback by saying that these words still haunt him. Mario then comes in and claims that MC is not truly dead (as he owes him some spaghetti), but they refuse to believe him. Annoyed, Mario decides to prove it by getting a 1UP Mushroom to revive him and leaves, with SMG4 unintentionally breaking the fourth wall by deducing that this episode will be about "The 5 Stages of Grief". 'Stage 1: Denial (Mario and Luigi) Mario and Luigi sneak into the cemetery to revive MC with the 1UP Mushroom. Luigi doubts this will work, but Mario assures him it will all be fine, with the green plumber stating he never saw Mario go this far. After digging up the grave and grabbing MC's corpse, Mario attempts to feed the 1UP to him, but it doesn't work, causing him to panic and Luigi to ask if they could go home now. A policeman then shows up and attempts to arrest the Bros. for grave digging, successfully arresting Luigi in the process. Mario attempts to escape but is hit in the ribs by a police car and arrested. '''Stage 2: Anger (Bowser) Bowser is very angry after MC's death, saying that he was the "type of guy you would invite for parties". Kamek suggests replacing MC with other Hammer Brothers, but Bowser decides it's not the same and goes out to kill Wario, who was unintentionally responsible for everything. Kamek deduces how badly it will end. Meanwhile, Wario is playing Fortnite in his Nintendo Switch, with Waluigi watching him, and angrily throws it away after he gets eliminated. Bowser then shows up, intent on revenge on Wario and starts chasing him around the street. The police arrive, and believing Wario is innocent, they arrest Bowser instead for attempted murder. 'Stage 3: Bargain (Princess Peach)' Peach goes to Church Miyamoto and attempts to ask Miyamoto why MC had to die but gets no answer. Annoyed, she wonders what she could do to get Miyamoto's attention, so she lies to a nearby Toad that she's the church's nun, and eventually forms a cult, killing all the subjects as sacrifices. When the REAL nun arrives, she's shocked at what Peach has done and calls the police, who arrive and arrest her. Peach attempts to make them let her go as she just did this for a friend, but the cops believe she's talking "bullsh*t". 'Stage 4: Depression (OnyxKing67 and Starlow)' Starlow goes to a tavern to get some "weed" and finds a depressed OnyxKing drinking beer to cope with MC's death. Starlow orders him to stop and attempts to take him to her car so they can go home (despite OnyxKing saying he needs more "booze". The two get in the car and start driving, but OnyxKing is so drunk that he tries to take the wheel from Starlow, causing them to crash into a police car. As a result, they're both arrested for reckless driving. 'Stage 5: Acceptance (The entire cast)' Afterward, the entire main cast gets put in the same cell at jail. OnyxKing eventually admits that they let their emotions get the better of them, and decides that they should accept that MC is gone for good and move on with their lives. The video ends with Mario asking who's going to give him the spaghetti that MC owed him, causing everybody to glare at him. Character * Mario * OnyxKing67 * SMG4 (Minor) * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Princess Daisy (Minor) * Starlow * Toad (Cameo) * Toadsworth(Cameo) * MC (Flashback) * Dr. Mario (Cameo) * Officer Pingas (Cameo) * Kamek (Minor) * Wario * Waluigi * Starman3 (Cameo) * D.Va (Cameo) * Toads * Nun * Tom Nook Trivia *The episode follows the events that happened in Super Wario 64 Bloopers: WarioWare Gold Rush. *It doesn't make sense that Bowser tried to kill Wario despite the fact that it was Wario who drove MC Hammer Bro to the hospital. *MC's grave states that he lived from 2017 (where he made his debut) to 2018. *The end of the episode is a parody of the end of SMG4's blooper Mario Preschool. *Starlow's weed addiction is shown again in this episode. Video SM64 Bloopers The Death of MC Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2018 Category:Season 2018 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes